murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
George Crabtree
Season 7 Season 9 A Merry Murdoch Christmas The Murdoch Effect The Infernal Device |notseen = |mention = |age = 36 (born in 1867) |gender = Male |status = Living |relationships = Edna Garrison (Romantic Interest), Ended Tess Moffatt, (Romantic Interest), ended Emily Grace, (Romantic Interest), ended Charlotte (formerly Minerva Fairchild), kissed by Penny Renton (cousin) A Colony of Aunts(mentioned) Uncle Calvert (mentioned) Uncle Percy (mentioned) Violet (pet dog) Webster (pet spider) Flower Girls of Flower Hill (Crabtree's Aunts), adopted aunts Gracie Saunders (Birth Mother) |job = Constable Author }} Constable George Crabtree is one of the main characters in Murdoch Mysteries and is portrayed by Canadian actor and comedian, Jonny Harris. He is a constable of the Toronto Constabulary assigned to Station House No. 4. He is a willing and eager assistant to Detective William Murdoch. The irrepressible George is fiercely loyal, holds both Murdoch and Inspector Brackenreid in the highest regard for his dream is to be as good a copper as William Murdoch. George may be one of a rare few who truly knows Detective Murdoch. Surprisingly by Season 9, George and Dr. Julia Ogden have more in common than one might expect. Of the four main characters, they are the two who have gone through much, seen changes, and grown the more: both have been imprisoned for murder and survived, proven innocent by Murdoch. "Crabtree is utterly guileless. A good man holding a steady job,...his self-effacing honesty attracts women far above his own social standing. His one true love is the subject of much fan and show writer debate..." – Investigating Murdoch Mysteries Early Life Born in Toronto to a poor family, George was given up as a baby by Gracie Saunders, who could not give him the life she wanted him to have. Left in front of a church, as a foundling child he was raised by a good reverend and an assortment of "aunts" in Newfoundland. As a young man, he returned to Toronto to join the Constabulary. His unorthodox upbringing has been his education and is the source of his empathy towards people from all walks of life. Crabtree possesses a creative streak which accounts for his unconventional thinking and belief in supernatural explanations, from Martians to sea monsters (but not in local lakes), along with werewolves, vampires and, of course, ghosts. Often, to Murdoch’s surprise, there lurks a grain of truth in the constable's unscientific theories. George has a knack for "seeing" how Murdoch's inventions will have practical uses in the future, not to mention his willingness to taste the next new food fad. On occasion, he has captured his ideas on paper and is the author of The Curse of the Pharaohs. A copy is always in his desk drawer at Station House No. 4. Character Arc At the beginning of the series (101), George tends to come off as a bit silly, almost foolish, but it is revealed that his hyperactive mind thinks differently and is inspired by Murdoch's methods for solving crimes. It is in the opening episode, Power, ''he meets Edna Garrison for the first time, sharing their first kiss. One of George's running references is his flower named aunts. In [[Blood and Circuses|''Blood and Circuses]] he mentions to Murdoch that he was a foundling His beliefs in the paranormal often clash with Murdoch and Brackenreid, while amusing Dr. Ogden's who has her own unique morgue humor. The tables are turned in Loch Ness Murdoch when George, who believes in zombies, werewolves, vampires, Martians, Venusians, curses, voodoo, ghosts, and, apparently, sea monsters, states there is no evidence of a creature living in Lake Ontario. George just can't imagine anything so dastardly living in fresh water. While the Inspector, Murdoch and Dr. Ogden research and search for the "lake monster", George is convinced that one of the Miss Purity contestants is involved the murder. He also has a romantic courtship, beginning in Season 5 with Emily Grace, but later ending in Season 7. Disguises In Marked Twain, Crabtree disguised himself as a bartender named Samuel Langhorne in order to be a spy in the Empire Club. Gallery File:Power_07.jpg|With Edna Garrison in "Power" File:Childs_play_crabtree.jpg|In "Child's Play" File:Prince_rebel_crabtree.jpg|In "The Prince and the Rebel" File:Normal_MM_TCotLP_025.jpg|In "The Vanished Corpse" File:Wild_side_part_2_04.jpg|In "Stroll on the Wild Side (Part 2)" File:Wild_side_part_2_05.jpg|With Emily in "Stroll on the Wild Side (Part 2)" File:Lovers_murderous_george.jpg|In "Lovers in Murderous Time" 912 George - Maude.PNG|Unlucky In Love 910 George and Roland.PNG|Uncle George and Roland|link=Roland Murdoch Category:Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Main Characters